Another Humanstuck AU
by helladrea
Summary: Basically al the trolls are on the school lacrosse team and Karkat and Nepeta are just cute babes. Rated M for some violence and trauma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yooo okay so this is my first fic on this account whoop**

**Feel free to PM me if you have questions or comments regarding me or this story. I will take POLITE notes and critique. So yeah that's about it I'll write the thing now. Here we go. Also all the teachers are the guardians not the kids themselves okay.**

Chapter One

_Eleven._ That was the eleventh time Nepeta glanced at the clock today. It's not that she didn't like being in class, in fact she loves school. This year is different though, because _he_ was there. He shares all her classes, even sits next to her in three of them, in front of her in two, and behind her in one. While in the last class, he sits on the other side of the room. They've never spoken and he barely knows she exists; she would too, only they both play on the lacrosse team. The team is coed, but no one ever formally said that. Technically, they're supposed to be split up by gender, but no one really pays any attention to that rule I guess cos everyone plays together all the time.

_Twelve._ That time it was an accident. Only 10 more minutes though. She glances at him; he looks like he might fall asleep. The heavy dark circles and bags under his eyes make him look like an insomniac. Nepeta giggles a little at the thought of him staying up at night and angrily biting his pillow and throwing things because he can't get to sleep. His cute, small nose and his pale lips make his bright red eyes stand out even more than usual. He gets hassled so much about them that he just stopped caring altogether.

_Thirteen. _Five more minutes. She looks down at his notes and smiles a little, because he hasn't written a thing. Only his name, Karkat, and the date, October 3rd. She quietly and carefully pulls the paper out from underneath his arm and begins to write the answers from her notes onto his. She does this regularly so that he won't fail. He doesn't know it's her, he just wakes up and all his notes are written in neat and curly handwriting. He doesn't like to question it or make a scene; he just hopes that whoever does it keeps on doing it.

By the time the bell rings Nepeta has finished both the papers and has sneakily put it back under his arm again. Always being the last to leave, she lets others walk past her while she packs her things. Finding a way to make her binder fit back into her backpack, Eridan, a friend of Karkat's, knocks Nep down wwhile running carelessly. He doesn't look back to say sorry or to help her up, he just continues running. He's also on the lacrosse team. The impact makes her head hurt, but otherwise only her hands hit the ground.

She smiles up at her teacher. "Sorry Mrs. Lalonde. I'm alright, just a little shocked." Mrs. Lalonde has always been pretty understanding, although they've never talked before, although her daughter says that she's very passive aggressive when it comes to arguments. She smiles and nods then offers her hand to help Nepeta up.

After school Nepeta gathers her things and heads home. Lacrosse practice is three days a week, but never on Tuesdays. She decides today that she'll rollerblade, because Karkat usually walks. They live only two blocks apart and usually somehow wind up next to each other whilst going home, even if they don't say a word.

Today is just full of stalling though. Her locker won't open. Her blades just aren't tight enough. She leaves after all the busses have left, and the only ones left in the school are some teachers and some kids staying for afterschool tutoring. She sighs and takes the back door that almost everyone forgets about.

Almost everyone.

She swings open the door and there stands Eridan Ampora and Vriska Serket. Two very dangerous, very scary kids. Everyone's sure they've killed. Vriska even made someone paraplegic. Nepeta gulps and tries to walks away, when a hand grabs her arm.

"Hey you, cat girl, where do you think you're going?" Vriska says tightening her grip on Nep's arm.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you guys um" she pauses "I'm just heading home. Bye."

But Vriska's grip doesn't seize. She pulls Nepeta close to her and smiles evilly, her blue lipstick stretching and her eye patch shifting just a little as her cheek pushes it up. Her blonde hair moves from on top of her back to right by her face, swinging back and forth only a couple times, and then stopping.

Eridan then creeps beside her, "What could we possibly do with her," he starts "She has the build of a child!" they both laugh and Vriska pushes Nep onto Eridan, he catches her and brings his face so close to hers that they share each other's breath.

"If you scream, we'll cut you" He says as Vriska raises a small, dull knife from her pocket.

Nepeta is not weak. But neither are these two. If she didn't have wheels strapped to her feet, she would find a way to escape and maybe even damage them. Fear shudders throughout her body but she keeps her face stern and stares into Eridan's eyes. She doesn't dare sound tough, it might give her the upper hand if she seems weak then surprises them, but she doesn't want to seem like she's totally helpless. She keeps her mouth shut and nods. What could they possibly do to her anyways?

Eridan drops Nepeta on the concrete floor. She lands with a thud and her back and hands hurt. Vriska grabs Nep's jaw violently and forces it open as Eridan seems to be reaching for the front of his pants. Tears start to form in her eyes and panic sets in, she thrashes her head but Vriska slaps her so hard is leaves a welt.

"ERIDAN!" a familiar voice is heard from inside the building, but Eridan doesn't seem to notice until the door swings open and Karkat steps out. "Oh fuck me, dude. Are you FUCKING serious. This shit is beyond fucked up man. You have some serious problems." Karkat comes closer to Nepeta and pushes Vriska off her. She hops over the fence and sprints in the other direction.

Nepeta keeps her head down and balances on her skates until she can stand while leaning on Karkat. She looks up at Eridan and punches his eye, then knees him in the groin and kicks him repeatedly as he curls up in a ball on the ground. Anger boils within her as she just keeps on kicking and kicking him. Tears start to fall from anger, fear, and hurt. She doesn't feel bad about hurting him; she doesn't think of it as revenge either, in fact, she doesn't think at all. She kicks him hard in the stomach and chest and he doesn't fight back. He lays there and takes it until one last kick to the face sends him over the edge and he becomes unconscious.

Karkat says nothing as Nepeta wails, tears rolling down her face until her cheeks are soaked. He begins to walk, still holding her hand to keep her steady and spinning his thumb slowly in circles around one of her knuckles to calm her down. They say nothing the whole way, and her cries seem to slowly fade until it's just a soft whimper as they near her street.

"Um," Karkat starts, "hey. I'm really sorry that happened to you. And if you want, I could spend a few hours with you at your place."

Nepeta swallows then tries to form words but all that comes out is soft weeps, so all she does is nod. Somehow, she manages to say "Thank you." And they continue down her street to find her house.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: hAHa so uh hello I have no idea what this chapter's even gonna be about pls bear w me if it's lame but I mean I have a general idea so its not gonna be terrible stop no don't x out pLease. Also sorry for the wait. I mean for the two of you that follow me cries. Well I hope you two enjoy this (btw I ship it). **

Chapter Two (holla)

Nepeta sits at the front of her bed. Her bed sheets are cat themed and are vibrant colors of blue and green. The pattern is blue cat with green face, blue cat with green face, and so on. The tears have stopped but all she can think of now is Eridan's hands. They touched her face, her hips, his pants. His filthy hands had probably done that to so many other girls. So many more girls are going to suffer silently until they break. Not every girl will be as lucky as Nepeta was, not every girl can or have gotten away.

His smirk. His attitude. His needy eyes. He screams of need for lust. He makes her feel dirty and sick. Twisted and wrong. He makes her feel like she needs something. Something to make herself feel clean. Something to make herself feel pure again. Nepeta takes one big breath in and forces a smile to reassure Karkat who sits at the end of the bed, he stares at Nepeta. She only just now notices his fix on her and it makes her swallow out of nervousness. She looks at his ruby red eyes and smiles a little less forcedly.

"Hey you. You wanna help me do something?" She says

"Depends."

She pauses for a second to reflect on his asshole nature. "Help me clean everything. All my clothes. My sheets. My floor. Kitchen, dining room, living room, basement, attic, everything." She shifts and sits up a little more.

He thinks for a second. Karkat doesn't necessarily like cleaning all that much. But since he's here, he might as well. Plus it might make her feel better. "Why not?" He says.

Nepeta squeals and hugs him. Then she remembers that he's not a very touchy-feely kind of guy and backs up. She mumbles a little sorry then suddenly lights up. _Where to start… _she thinks. She looks at Karkat and says "First, we need to get ready."

She rolls up his sleeves and ties an apron around his waist. "I can do it myself, you know."

"That's not very fun." She smirks. "Alright, let's start—"

Pain shoots through her head as a memory of Vriska's pale, cold hands grasping her jaw suddenly pops into mind. Another memory sends added pain; blue lips mouth the words "where do you think you're going". And then reality. Her eyes open, and there stands Karkat, gripping her arm just as tight as Vriska did. Only this time, he does it to keep her steady, instead of to keep her against her will. She looks into Karkat's eyes, but she starts to be burdened by the presence of his hand. It still grips her arm. All she can think of is Vriska's cool hand and sharp, blue nails digging into her. Nepeta slaps his hand away from her.

She pauses, realizing that Vriska's gone, and it's only Karkat that's here now. "I…I'm sorry." She urges. "I didn't mean to- I was just- I had—"

"It's fine. Do you… Need some water or something?" He asks.

Nepeta shakes her head, sighs, then gathers herself again. "Let's start with my room. Take all the bed sheets and store them in that basket. Then take them to the laundry room and we'll wash them later. I'll empty my closet. We've got three hours before my sister comes home. Ready?"

(Three hours later)

Karkat and Nepeta fall onto her stripped bed, both letting out a deep breath. They smell from dried sweat and dirt. Nepeta lets out a giggle. "I'm exhausted." She says.

Karkat nods "It's a good thing I only live a block away. Still, I'm not looking forward to that walk home."

She looks at the alarm clock that lies across the room on her nightstand. 7:23pm. Too early to sleep, but it feels like so much later. Almost completely ignoring what he just said, she crawls up to the front of her empty bed and pulls a blanket out from underneath it. It's all gray and big enough for two people. "Well no one's going to blame you if you just _accidentally _fall asleep." She grins a little at him and he turns out the light before stumbling in the dark next to her in her bed. She laughs as he falls right next to her and covers him up.

Memories from earlier float around in her mind. Nepeta played some of her mother's favorites from the 80's and they danced together. Neither of them were any good, so it was pretty dorky, which made both of them laugh. Karkat needed help opening numerous things because he's scrawny and short and awkward. Nepeta has always liked that. His messy black hair falls perfectly, his red eyes almost glow when the light hits them just right. He's goofy, geeky, fun, surprisingly smart, sleepy, short-tempered, and perfect. The moonlight shines in from the window and it hits him so perfectly it's almost as if he was, just for one night, all hers. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to so badly, but she's afraid that maybe those beautifully gentle but masculine and somehow still wimpy hands will grip her that way that _he _did. She's afraid that one day, someday, his hands will be dirty. Maybe Karkat will make her feel sick like Eridan did. Maybe Karkat will make her cry. Make her scared and in pain. Will there be someone to save her if that happens again? Who would she tell? Would she be lucky enough to keep her life?

She gulps and tears start to well up.

"No, Nep… Come on, everything's okay. They're gone now. I won't let them hurt you. They won't touch you or look at you or even speak your name if I can help it. Please don't cry." He looks into her eyes the way no one ever has. Not with greed or lust, but with kind intentions. With sure, sweet, beautiful red eyes. He speaks to her like no one ever will. There're no dumb excuses, no offensive compliments, he speaks to her with respect. Like she's a human-being. Like how she always wanted. He may be stubborn and angry, but he's perfect. She smiles.

"Mew always know just what to say."

"What the fuck was that."

"What?"

"That was most bullshit pun I have ever heard like that was awful."

Nepeta laughs "I do it sometimes on accident"

"Oh like how I'm accidentally sleeping in your bed?"

They both laugh. Eventually after some dumb sarcastic conversation, they fall asleep. Both happily by each other's side, pleasantly asleep. And although they lay on a bare mattress, somehow it's comfortable.


End file.
